This invention relates to plasma confining devices intended to generate a thermonuclear reaction, and more particularly to a plasma confining device which is additionally applied to a cusp magnetic field and a mirror magnetic field with linear open ends which are used in plasma confinement system with magnetic field.
An object of this invention is to provide a plasma confining device in which, with respect to a plasma confinement system of open end type in which the particle loss is great essentially, the particle loss and accordingly the energy loss are reduced, whereby the plasma confining performance is remarkably improved.
The foregoing object and other objects of the invention will become more apparent from the following description and the appended claim when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.